


A Little Pick Me Up

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Cyber Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Letting out as small huff, you put your phone down. How could anyone have so much negativity in their life to let it out on people who never did anything to them? The messages hurt you a lot and even more than that, you were scared. Tears streamed down your face as you leaned back, away from the device that had just opened a whole new set of emotions up inside you.





	A Little Pick Me Up

Letting out as small huff, you put your phone down. How could anyone have so much negativity in their life to let it out on people who never did anything to them? The messages hurt you a lot and even more than that, you were scared. Tears streamed down your face as you leaned back, away from the device that had just opened a whole new set of emotions up inside you.**  
**

“D. O. N. E! Hah. I’m finally done! You know what that means~”, a cheerful voice called out to you from the hallway. Quickly, you turned your tear stained face away, not wanting to get him involved as well. Only few moments later a mop of red hair came into view, his wide smile only growing bigger as he approached you. “Booh!”

You tried to turn away again, but this time, it was too late. He had seen. Your wet cheeks and swollen eyes, and how your body was slightly trembling. “Mc? What happened?! Are you hurt??”, he burst out, immediately looking you all over.

“It’s nothing, really. Just some mean messages is all.”, you mumbled more to yourself than your boyfriend.

Saeyoung silently repeated your words to himself, leaving behind a sour taste on his tongue. Mean messages? A part of him wanted to gather more information. Who was it? What were the messages about? How dare they even just think about talking to you like that?

But he did not want you to think about it anymore for now. After all, you did not deserve feeling like this over some bitter person with too much free time. Instead, he sat down next to you, gathering you in his arms. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”, he whispered softly, running his hand up and down your shaking frame.

“I don’t know. Maybe just…stay here for now. Please?”

Your small voice made him chuckle lightly. “Of course, my little princess. I’ll stay right here as long as you’ll have me.”

His voice was low, barely above whisper. The promise it spoke made wrapped your heart into a comforting warmth. Steadily keeping the volume as he spoke, he told you about the job he had just finished and shared some funny pranks he was planning to play on Yoosung, actually managing to get a few small giggles out of you here and there.

“…and then, if he still hasn’t caught on, I will make him present a thesis about this to his professor!”, he softly laughed at his own genius.

You on the other hand weren’t quite as sold on his idea.

“Won’t that affect his grades in a bad way? I don’t think that’s fair, Saeyoung.” You leaned away from him a little to look at him with a disapproving gaze.

Proudly grinning, he poked your nose. “Nah. I’m gonna make sure he won’t suffer any consequences from that. Well, safe for maybe some shame. It’s the circle of life, you know?”

“But it’s not? Wasn’t the circle of life about living and dying?” At that, clear laughter reached your ears.

“Well, yes, but there’s more than one circle. And that is Yoosungi’s. Being naive, working through it, not talking to me for three days, repeat!”

“Still not fair.”, you said, rolling your eyes. Pursing your lips, you nudged your head closer into the hacker’s chest. “Thank you, Sae.”

“You’re more than welcome, Mc. I love you.”, he whispered in return. Adjusting his hold on you lightly, he kissed your temple and rested his head on yours, soaking up everything that was you. Feeling you relax into him like that filled him with a sense of happiness that couldn’t be compared to anything else he knew. He’d do anything to keep pain and sorrow as far away from you as possible. A silent promise he made to you every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
